Narukami
Narukami (なるかみ Narukami) is a clan from the Dragon Empire Nation. They were first introduced in Trial Deck 6: Resonance of Thunder Dragon. They focus on high power during late game, retiring opponent's rearguards and preventing your opponent's front-row rearguards from intercepting. Kai Toshiki uses this clan during season 2 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime after the Kagero clan was sealed away along with the Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin. Sets containing Narukami cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (23 cards) *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (9 cards) *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 6: Resonance of Thunder Dragon *Trial Deck 9: Eradicator of the Empire Races Unique Races *Thunder Dragon Shared Races *Demon *Dragonman *High Beast *Human *Noble *Sylph *Winged Dragon *Flame Dragon List of Narukami cards Grade 0 *Divine Sealing Kid, Soh Koh (Demon) *Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seiobo (Heal) (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Eradicator, Seiobo (Heal) (Dragonman) *Dragon Dancer, Catharina (Stand) (Human) *Eradicator, Strike Dagger Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Dragon Mage (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Critical) (High Beast) *Exorcist Mage, Koh Koh (Human) *Exorcist Mage, Rin Rin (Stand) (Human) *Lizard Soldier, Saishin (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Sishin (Dragonman) *Malevolent Djinn (Critical) (Demon) *Mischievous Jiang-Shi Girl (Draw) (Zombie) *Old Dragon Mage (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Slingshot Eradicator, Houki (Human) *Spark Edge Dracokid (Critical) (Thunder Dragon) *Spark Kid Dragoon (Human) *Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Critical) (High Beast) *Zephyr Kid, Hayate (Stand) (Demon) *Zephyr Eradicator, Hayate (Stand) (Demon) Grade 1 *Desert Gunner, Raien (Human) *Djinn of the Lightning Spark (Demon) *Dragon Dancer, RaiRai (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Stormy (Human) *Dragon Monk, Ginkaku (Human) *Dust Storm Eradicator, Tokou (Human) *Eradicator, Demolition Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator of the Ceremonial Bonfire, Castor (Elf) *Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji (Demon) *Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh (Human) *Lightning of Hope, Helena (Sylph) *Lizard Soldier, Riki (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Yowsh (Dragonman) *Photon Bomber Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Red River Dragoon (Human) *Rising Phoenix (High Beast) *Seal Demonic Dragon, Indigo (Thunder Dragon) *Seal Knight of Demonic Blade, Flash (Human) *Stealth Fighter (Demon) *Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen (Thunder Dragon) *Thunder Fist Eradicator, Doui (Thunder Dragon) *Wyvern Guard, Guld (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Supply Unit (Winged Dragon) Grade 2 *Assassin Sword Eradicator, Susei (Human) *Brightjet Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brightlance Dragoon (Human) *Conquering Eradicator, Zuitan (Human) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda (Thunder Dragon) *Desert Gunner, Shiden (Human) *Djinn of the Lightning Flare (Demon) *Dragon Dancer, Veronica (Human) *Dragon Monk, Ensei (Human) *Dragon Monk, Kinkaku (Human) *Dragonic Deathscythe (Thunder Dragon) *Dusty Plasma Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Thunderboom Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Hex Cannon Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Lightning Blade Eradicator, Zeem (Demon) *Seal Knight of Demonic Lance, Thunder Fang (Human) *Shieldblade Dragoon (Human) *Thunderstorm Dragoon (Human) Grade 3 *Barrage Eradicator, Zion (Human) *Breakthrough Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Crimson Lightning Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Dark Goddess, Kali (Noble) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Jandira (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Vasuki (Dragonman) *Discharging Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Divine Seal Dragon, Dungaree (Thunder Dragon) *Djinn of the Lightning Flash (Demon) *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion (Thunder Dragon) *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" (Thunder Dragon) *Dreadcharge Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Evil Heavenly God of Wind, Vaayu (Noble) *Martial Arts General, Daimu (Human) *Plasmabite Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Riot General, Gyras (Human) *Rumble Gun Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Thunder Break Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Turbulence Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Vajra Emperor, Indra (Noble) *Voltage Claw Dragon (Thunder Dragon) Category:Nation Category:Clan Category:Narukami